


Swan Queen: Story Collection

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, Injury, Magical Pregnancy, Neverland, Princess Emma, The Jolly Roger, Tumblr Stories, Young Regina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of many short ficlets I've written for Swan Queen. Each chapter is an independent story from one another and dives into the lives of our two most beloved characters. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While You Sleep

The wooden floorboards creaked with every step the savior took. Emma tried her best to remain quiet–not wanting to wake any of the ship’s other passengers–but the task proved challenging as the rough waters tossed her to and fro, causing her to stumble into a crate and lose grip on the metal lantern.

It landed with a clank, followed by the shattering sound of glass breaking, resulting in a shadow shifting to the savior’s left.

“Who’s there?” she called out with a tremble in her voice. Emma had thought she’d left everyone asleep before sneaking out to the deck. Could this be Pan’s shadow?

Her ears were met with nothing but the distant rumblings of thunder. Lifting a boot, she stepped over the broken shards and followed the darkened figure.

When she had it cornered, it turned.

“Regina,” Emma gasped out in both relief and confusion. “You’re not asleep?”

The woman sighed to herself, knowing her seclusion had come to an end.

“I don’t sleep,” she whispered, leaning over the railing, as she watched the moonlight flicker upon the water’s surface.

The savior matched her pose as the former queen let out a small, mirthless snort. “My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.” Regina wrote the confession off to both her lack of sleep and concern for her son.

“You’re afraid of your dreams?” Brown eyes met blue.

Regina casted her gaze back toward the water. “Yes,” she said quietly.

She felt a warm hand cover her own. Before she could pull away, Regina heard the savior whisper, “Me too.”


	2. Arranged Marriage

The guards slammed the bedchamber doors behind the two women, causing the brunette to flinch.

"You don't have to worry, I'm never going to touch you," Emma said, taking in the petrified look on her new bride's face.

The tension released from Regina's shoulders.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Emma continued, making her way toward the bed. She began peeling off the top layer of covers, folding them neatly in her arms. "Two complete strangers who know nothing about each other being brought together like this."

Regina studied the woman as Emma began using the blankets to craft a makeshift bed on the floor. 

"It was always my mother's plan for me," Regina revealed, casting her gaze toward the fireplace, the flames crackling as they burned the dry wood.

Emma's hands ceased their movements as she lifted her gaze to the woman. "Mine too."

Brown eyes locked with blue before darting away. "I think it's time we got some sleep," whispered Regina.

The other woman nodded, taking a step away from the constructed bed.

Taking the hint, Regina advanced toward the pile of blankets only to be halted by the princess' voice. "What are you doing?"

The brunette creased her forehead. "Going to bed?" It wouldn't be the first time she was forced to sleep somewhere undesirable.

Emma frowned. "No queen of mine is sleeping on the floor." 

Making sure the other woman had no room to object, Emma lowered herself to the ground and submerged her body under the blankets. The action stunned Regina into silence. 

Had she really just given up her bed for _her?_

Regina made her way toward the largest piece of furniture in the room. After settling herself comfortably under the remaining blankets, Regina found that her guilt vanquished any attempts of her falling asleep.

"Emma, wait," she called out in the darkness.

She heard a shuffling sound to her lower left. "Is everything all right, my queen?" Regina noted the hesitation in the woman's voice.

"No, it's not," she declared. "I can't fall asleep knowing I've banished you to the floor of your own castle."

Emma leaned forward in the bed, propping herself up with an elbow. "Well, what do you suggest I do?" Sure she could take up residence in one of guest rooms down the hall, but-despite her discomfort-Emma preferred spending her first married night with her wife.

"You could sleep up here with me?" Regina proposed.

The darkness masked the shocked expression that appeared on the blonde's face. "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded.

Realizing her mistake, she voiced her response. "Yes."

Once again, the brunette heard a shifting sound beside her as the woman gathered the blankets into her arms and carried them to the bed.

Emma hesitantly laid herself down beside Regina, making sure to keep her promise of no touching, and then pulled the blankets back over her slender form.

When Regina heard the woman's breath sounds even out, she released a mouthful of air she hadn't been aware she'd been holding in.

Princess Emma had been nothing like she expected. She'd been kind, generous. Two things even her own mother couldn't accomplish without seeking something in return. 

Yet Emma promised not to touch her.

The idea made Regina consider that maybe this arranged marriage situation wouldn't be as bad as her mind made it out to be. Maybe even one day she'd grow to love the blonde sleeping beside her. 

In the back of her mind, Regina hoped the woman would grow to love her, too.


	3. A Trip to the Hospital

"Why are you limping?" Regina's voice called out from the bedroom. Emma froze in the outline of the doorway then turned her head toward her wife.

"You're home!" she announced, hoping to bypass the question.

Regina flashed her an unamused look then discarded her novel onto the nightstand. "I finished early for the day." She rose to a sitting position on the side of the bed.

Emma shifted uncomfortably under her wife's expecting stare and then hobbled over to the woman's side.

Once seated, Emma rolled up the leg of her sweatpants. Regina's eyes widened at the angry, purple bruise that had formed on her wife's left ankle.

"What happened?" She wanted so badly to be upset with the blonde for not informing her of the injury, but her dislike for seeing her wife in pain won out.

"It's nothing, Regina. I just took a fall at work," Emma shrugged off.

The brunette traced the injured joint with her fingertips and winced when her wife hissed out in pain. "That's not nothing. We should take you to see Dr. Whale." 

Emma snorted. "You hate the man."

"But I love my wife," she retorted. "And I don't like seeing you in pain." Regina casted her gaze to the ground.

Emma brought a finger to the woman's chin and guided the woman's gaze back to her own. "Hey, if it would make you feel better, I'd be happy to go to the hospital." She offered a small smile.

Her wife matched the expression and nodded.

* * *

"After checking your x-rays, I think it's safe to say your ankle is not broken," Whale confirmed. 

Regina's face broke out into a large grin and she wrapped her arms around her wife, who responded in kind.

"That's great news, doc," Emma said. "But it still doesn't explain my constant dizziness." Regina's eyes returned to the man, wearing a sober expression.

"About that, I think I might've found an answer. Though, I'm not so sure it's one you'll be happy with." He glanced to Regina.

The brunette knit her brows. "I'm sure whatever it is we'll get through it- _together."_ She laced her fingers through her wife's and met her loving gaze.

Emma nodded to the man, giving him the go-ahead.

"All right then." He drew in a deep breath. "You're pregnant."

Emma's mouth fell open as her free hand unwillingly landed on her stomach. "But...h-how is that possible?" She look to her wife's unreadable expression and then back to the doctor. "I haven't been with anyone but Regina."

The man opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"True Love's magic." They both looked to Regina as her tear-filled eyes met the savior's. "It's ours."

Emma's face brightened into a large, hopeful smile. "Really?"

Regina nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Now get over here, you idiot." She crashed their lips together in celebration.


	4. A 'Family' Show

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emma scowled at the stack of papers lying on the table.

"What is it, dear?" Regina appeared at her side. She placed a freshly-poured cup of coffee before the blonde.

"It's the writers!" Emma shouted. "I just read through the next episode and they're making me kiss Hook...again." Regina crinkled her nose in disgust. "Why can't they just write the truth-that we're in love with each other?"

Regina sighed, taking a seat beside the blonde. "Because they're idiots and claim that us being together would go against it being a 'family' show." Emma scoffed.

The brunette waited patiently as she watched her secret lover's expression morph before her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"What if we were to have the kid re-write the story?" Emma suggested. A new wave of hope flooded through her body.

"You mean ask Henry to use his authorial power to change the script?" Regina raised a brow. Why hadn't she thought of that idea?

"Exactly. We'd just have to do it without the writers noticing."

One week later, the team had successfully managed to change the writing right from under the writers' noses. Now it was time for their new story to play out.

They were in the mayor's mansion; standing inside the living room.

"Emma, do you remember when I tried to use the dagger on you back in Camelot?" Regina asked hesitantly after everyone else had cleared the room.

"Yes?" The blonde furrowed her brows. Why had the woman waited until now to bring that up again?

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have done that." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

Emma made her way closer to the woman and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Regina. I know you were just trying to help."

After a moment, Emma added, "Besides, you were right. The reason I clung onto the darkness had nothing to do with just trying to protect my family or even Hook, for that matter."

"Then what did it have to do with?" Regina found herself unable to hold in her curiosity.

Staring into the woman's hopeful eyes, Emma confessed, "You."

After the scene had played out and the writer's altered story had come to an end, Regina approached Emma.

"You traded your ship for me." Her face broke out into a large smile.

By Emma confessing her feelings for Regina, she had ruined any chances for her and the pirate to continue their romance.

Emma took the other woman's hand in her own. "Regina, I'd do anything for you." 

The blonde grabbed the woman by the waist and crashed their lips together in a long, overdue kiss.


End file.
